


The Seven Year Miracle

by LukeAlanBundesen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeAlanBundesen/pseuds/LukeAlanBundesen
Summary: After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, all seemed lost for what was left of the Fairy Tail Guild. All that changed however, when a girl with keys on her belt & a cat by her side arrived to not only join the guild, but to make it better then ever.Also on FanFiction.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13343665/1/The-Seven-Year-Miracle)&DeviantArt.com (https://www.deviantart.com/lukealanbundesen/gallery/69456460/the-seven-year-miracle)





	1. Prologue: A Girl and Her Cat

_We’re here. I can’t believe we’re here._

These are the thoughts that continue to ring through the mind of Celeste Citedull as she stands in front of her goal, her dream: the Fairy Tail wizards guild. Ever since she was a child, she has longed to join this legendary guild. Her golden eyes continued to look in awe before looking down to her right to look at her companion: a small, bipedal calico cat who reached up to Celeste’s knees, wearing a white shirt underneath a yellow coat, a light pink skirt and a pink bow tied in between her ears.  
‘Okay Dallora,’ the girl says to the feline. ‘First impressions are everything. We can’t have them think we’re too desperate to join or we may be kicked out before we see it coming.’  
‘Got it,’ Dallora replies. ‘Can we go in now? I don’t want anyone to think we’re weird for just standing out here doing nothing?’  
Nodding, Celeste opened the doors and began walking inside, the calico not far behind. After getting a better look inside, the newcomers were rather shocked at what they saw. There were around two dozen tables standing in the middle of the room. At the far back of the room was a large stage and to the left of the tables was a bar with shelves full of bottles. But what really shocked the pair was how little people she sees. She knew that a bunch of people left after what happened, but there was barely anyone in the guild. Over by the bar was a middle-aged man with short, slicked back, dark blue hair and a large amount of stubble on his face, including a small moustache. Behind the bar was a young girl, wearing a light green frilly dress.  
  
The two of them looked over at the girl with curiosity. Her silver hair was tied in a ponytail using a golden ribbon. Her slightly muscular body was covered with a white crop top with gold trimmings, a pair of white jeans underneath a gold skirt, a pair of sandals and a backpack strapped around her arms. The most notable thing on her person however was a belt around her waist, holding onto a trio of silver keys.  
  
‘Hello,’ the girl says. ‘Can we help you?’ as she flattened down a bow in her dark purple hair.  
  
‘Depends,’ Celeste replied as she and Dallora walk over to him, gaining the attention of the wizards watching them from the tables. ‘Is one of you the master of the guild?’  
  
‘That’d be me,’ says the man with the jacket. ‘Name’s Macao Conbolt. What can I do for you?’  
  
‘Well, Master Macao,’ the girl said with determination in her voice with her hands on her hips. ‘My name is Celeste Citedull and with me is my friend, Dallora. We’re here to become wizards of Fairy Tail.’  
  
‘Hello,’ Dallora said as she jumped onto the bar counter.  
  
Hearing some shuffling behind her, Celeste turned around to see practically the entire guild crowding around her, their faces in complete shock to what she said.  
  
‘Seriously?’ one of the wizards asked. ‘You actually wanna join us? Despite everything that happened?’  
  
After he said that, Celeste remembered the news she heard a week before leaving their home of Primrose Village. Two months ago, Fairy Tail lost some of its strongest members when a black dragon destroyed their sacred ground of Tenrou Island. Despite weeks of searching, everyone concluded that they were gone. When she learnt of this, Celeste was heartbroken and nearly reconsidered joining at the fact that many of the wizards that disappeared were those who helped her idolize the entire guild in the first place. But in the end, she remembered that she had a job to do; a job that required nothing to stand in her way. So, looking back at the man before looking around the crowd, Celeste said with determination in her eyes, ‘More than anything.’  
  
A few seconds passed before the entire guild got incredibly loud for the girl. Cheering, crying and roaring surrounded Celeste as everyone celebrated the fact that two people are willing to join them.  
  
‘Okay,’ Celeste said, confused yet thrilled at what was happening. ‘I’m happy you’re happy, but I didn’t think two new members would be this exciting.’  
  
‘Sorry about that,’ Macao said. ‘It’s just that after what happened last year, not a lot of people showed up. Without most of our strongest wizards here, we barely have any jobs to do.’  
  
Raising his arm to the guild entrance, Celeste noticed that to the right of it was a large notice board filled with a few flyers detailing various jobs. He was right; there doesn’t seem to be much there.  
  
‘Yeah well, anyone who doesn’t want to join is making a huge mistake,’ the girl said as she turned back to the wizards. ‘No matter what, I say that Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore. I have been hoping to join ever since I’ve heard about you, and I won’t let what a couple of haters say stop me. Right, Dallora?’  
  
‘Right,’ the calico said, hyped up by Celeste’s little speech. ‘And if there’s anyone you should have join, it’s Celeste Citedull and her sidekick, Dangerous Dallora’  
  
’Dangerous Dallora?’ Celeste says, an eyebrow raised in amusement.  
  
‘I’m working on a nickname.’  
  
‘Well if you’re joining, we might as well get your guild marks now,’ Macao says as he gets up from his stool and faces the girl behind the counter. ‘Kinana, how about you go get the stamps for our new recruit?’  
  
‘Right away, Master,’ the girl, who Celeste now knows is named Kinana, replied. After a few seconds, she returns with a large stamp and a tray of different colored inks. ‘Well go ahead. Choose what color you want your mark to be, along with where you want it.’  
  
‘Oh, I know the perfect place,’ Celeste said as she turned around and pointed to her lower back. ‘Make it gold right here. That way when I’m protecting people, they’ll know which guild to count on as I stand between them and mortal peril.’  
  
‘And I’ll have a light blue one on my back,’ Dallora added.  
  
With that, Macao took the stamp, pressed it against the gold ink and then pressed it against Celeste’s lower back. When he removed it, her flesh was decorated with the mark of the guild, truly making her a Fairy Tail wizard. Kinana and Dallora ducked below the bar counter so that the latter can get her mark without having to disrobe in front of everyone. A second later, Celeste was beckoned over to check out the turquoise mark that made its home on Dallora’s fur. A quick minute after that and the cat has put her clothes back on and jumped onto the counter.  
  
‘Well then,’ Macao said as he clapped his hands together before spreading his arms out. ‘Let me be the first to welcome Celeste Citedull and Dallora, the newest additions to the Fairy Tail guild.’  
  
With that, everyone started cheering for Celeste and Dallora, but they weren’t as loud as the newcomers themselves. Celeste pumped her fists, looked to the ceiling and started whooping while Dallora bounced up and down before a pair of wings sprouted from her back, allowing her to fly around the guild hall while still cheering.  
‘Kinda feels like they’re apart of the guild already,’ Kinana stated while looking at them.  
  
\----- -----  
  
During the celebration, Celeste and Dallora got to know some of the other members of the guild. They went around talking to nearly everyone here, just making sure not to bring up the incident from two months ago. After spending a few good hours, Celeste decided that despite just joining today, she and Dallora should go on a job. So, the two walked up to the counter to ask Macao about it.  
  
‘Well, I don’t see why not,’ the Master stated. ‘While new wizards normally spend a day or two in the guild before heading off to a job, there are those who get to work immediately. But if you do want to take a job now, you must have a veteran wizard come with you, just to sort of see how you do.’  
  
‘That’s understandable,’ Celeste agreed with the Master, wanting to see a Fairy Tail wizard in action. ‘Do you have anyone in mind?’  
  
He nodded before pointing towards the guild hall’s entrance. ‘How about you choose a job to do while I go get him?’  
  
With that said, the pair of newcomers found themselves in front of the job board, looking for something to show off their skills while gaining a large amount of money. Ultimately, she found a job for taking out some bandits in Hosenka for 30,000 jewels. After taking the flyer from the board, Celeste turned around to spot the Master coming up with who she assumed will be going with her: the Sandstorm wizard, Max Alors. Despite how plain looking he was, Celeste enjoyed speaking to him after she learned he was in charge of the Fairy Tail gift shop that was built to the side of the guild.  
  
‘So, did you two choose your first job?’ he asked as Dallora jumped onto Celeste’s shoulder.  
  
‘That’s right,’ the feline said with enthusiasm while Celeste gave the flyer to the Sand Wizard. ‘We’re gonna go bandit busting.’  
  
Max looked at the job in question before looking at the girls with concern. ‘You two sure you don’t wanna try something easier for your job?’  
  
‘No, this is fine,’ Celeste bluntly stated. ‘It will be a good way to show you what we’ve got. We’re not just pretty faces after all.'  
  
With that, she flexed her left arm, showing Max how surprisingly muscular a girl her size is.  
  
‘Well alright then,’ he sighed in defeat, clearly seeing he won’t convince them to do something smaller. ‘If that’s what you wanna do, let’s get going.’  
  
‘All right!’ both girl and cat shouted, pumping their fists in the air. ‘Those bandits won’t see us coming!’  
  
\----- -----  
  
‘By the heavens’, Celeste moaned in pain as she lied down in the horse-drawn wagon, holding onto her stomach and covering her mouth as if she were to vomit. ‘Why do we have to take these contraptions to get to the job?’  
  
‘Because if we walked, it will be nighttime when we reached the town,’ Dallora pointed out as she rubbed her friend’s back to comfort her, only her statement just made the poor girl moan more.  
  
While the two girls were in the wagon, Max was the one driving, guiding the horse along the path to their destination. He was shocked about what’s going on in the back.  
_First this girl shows up with a talking cat and what looked like Gate Keys on her belt, and now she got motion sickness the second this wagon moved. It’s like she’s a combination of Natsu and Lucy_, he thinks to himself, remembering two of the wizards who disappeared. His reminiscing would have to wait however as they grew closer to Hosenka, a spa town that’s considered the perfect vacation area. With its oriental architecture, neon lights and numerous hot springs, it is somewhere some members of Fairy Tail go to relax, especially considering how close it is to Magnolia. But these three aren’t here to relax.  
  
The second Max halted the wagon, Celeste jumped immediately out and began kissing the ground, attracting all sorts of attention.  
  
‘Oh, sweet earth!’ she shouted between kisses. ‘I’ll never leave you for another transport again!’  
  
‘You say that now,’ Max said as she got up from the ground. ‘But we will have to take the wagon back to Magnolia when we’re done.’  
  
‘Don’t ruin the moment, Max,’ she says in a deadpan tone as they make their way into town.  
  
After a few minutes of walking they made it to their client’s home. The mayor’s house seemed like everyone else’s, save for a pair of intimidating men guarding the entrance, most likely bodyguards.  
  
‘No matter how simple the job is, we always have to meet up with our client before beginning,’ Max told the newcomers. ‘This way, we can learn more than what was printed on the flyer.’  
  
‘Okay then,’ Celeste says as she and Dallora nods in understanding. ‘How about you do that, while I do a bit of scouting?’  
  
Before Max could retort, the girl reached down to her belt, pulled off one of the keys, lifted it in the air and shouted, **‘Open! Gate of the Eagle! Aquila!’**  
Suddenly, with the shine of a magic circle and the sound of a doorbell(?), a majestic bald eagle appeared, before landing on Celeste’s outstretched arm, greatly surprising the wide-eyed Max.  
  
‘I knew those keys looked familiar,’ Max said, his eyes still fixed onto the bird of prey. ‘You really are a Celestial Spirit Wizard.’  
  
‘Like I said: I’m more than good looks,’ Celeste says before turning to the spirit. ‘Okay, Altair. I need you to go around the outskirts of the town and find those bandits.’  
  
With that, the bird cried out and flew east of where they stood. As it went out the town border, its eyes began to glow as it looked down the forests below. Back in town, Celeste’s eyes began to glow as well, greatly confusing Max.  
  
‘Er, why are her eyes all white?’ he asks Dallora, who seems perfectly fine with what’s happening.  
**‘Sight Sharing,’** the cat says. ‘Altair is letting Celeste see what he sees.’  
Max nodded at the cat, only to ask again, ‘Why Altair? Didn’t she call it ‘Aquila’ when she summoned it?’  
‘Aquila is the name of Altair’s species. You just let her work; she’ll be fine.’  
Though still a little worried about what was going on, the sand wizard complied and went inside their client’s house to get more information. Meanwhile, Celeste began to see the forest through Altair’s eyes. After about a minute of searching, they came across a campsite inhabited by a group of 20 muscular and intimidating men. Covered in tattoos, armed with heavy weaponry and grinning maniacally; these are the men they were made to take out.  
‘Bingo,’ she says with a smirk as her eyes stopped glowing and Max exited the house.  
‘Any new information?’ Dallora asked him while Altair returned to Celeste’s arm.  
‘Nothing that we already know,’ Max said. ‘How about you, Celeste?’  
‘Oh, I think we have enough,’ the girl said as Altair dissipated, returning to the Celestial Spirit World. ‘Let’s get moving.’  
\----- -----  
  
After an hour of walking, the Fairy Tail wizards managed to make it to the bandits’ campsite, hiding from them under the cover of night.  
  
‘Man,’ Celeste whispered as she looked at the men. ‘And I thought they were ugly from a bird’s eye view.’  
  
‘What do we do now?’ Dallora asked Max, who was attempting not to snicker at Celeste’s comment. ‘You’re the veteran.’  
  
‘Well we could sneak around and pick them off one by one or we could try a surprise attack; catch them off guard so they won’t have enough time to counterattack,’ the sand wizard began to think before turning to the silver haired girl. ‘What do you wanna try Cele-‘  
  
He stopped talking when he saw Celeste was facing the sky. But that wasn’t what shocked him. What really shocked him was several trails of light coming down from the sky, swirling around her like a whirlpool before the girl swallowed them. Closing her mouth, she took a big gulp as the light went down her throat, dissipating as it reached her stomach.  
  
‘You say something, Max?’ she said as she turned to the now stunned man. But before he could even attempt to answer, they heard footsteps coming their way.  
  
‘Uh-oh,’ Dallora said as she materialized her wings. ‘Guess they saw the lights?’  
  
Sure enough, the bandits left their campsite and are now surrounding the wizards, who are now back to back with one another so not to get hit from behind. The largest of the men, most likely the leader step forward with a cocky grin decorating his face.  
  
‘Well, well, well,’ the brute says in a condescending tone. ‘What do we have here, boys? Some more prey?’  
  
‘What are we, deer?’ Celeste says, clearly annoyed by the way this guy speaks.  
  
‘Holy crap, boss! Look at that chick’s back’ One of the goons shouted out. ‘She has the mark of those Fairy Tail guys!’  
  
With that, the bandits began to howl with laughter, confusing Celeste and Dallora.  
  
‘So, what if we’re Fairy Tail?’ asked a rather annoyed Celeste. ‘Doesn’t change the fact we’re gonna kick you guys to the curb.’  
  
‘Oh, enough with the big talk,’ the leader says, still having a smug smile. ‘You may have been tough back in the day, but it’s clear that without Titania, Salamander or any of those other Fairies who died, you are nothing!’  
  
As they continued to laugh, Max couldn’t help but agree. Ever since Tenrou, many people have stopped requesting their help with jobs, causing a lot of wizards to leave the guild when they couldn’t make as much money as they usually do. It’s so pathetic, that he would have started to cry in front of these men if not for the surge of magic power he felt in Celeste’s direction.  
  
‘How dare you say that they are nothing?!’ the girl shouted. ‘Fairy Tail is the greatest guild in Fiore and I won’t have people like you badmouth them in any way! It’s true that life may become difficult without those they lost, but if I know anything from the stories I’ve been told, is that eventually they’ll us to move forward, to rise up better than ever!’  
  
Looking at the girl, her two allies had different reactions to her speech. Dallora was mostly looking at the girl in admiration, feeling pumped up just by listening to the words of her lifetime friend and fellow Fairy fan. Max on the other hand was completely dumfounded. He knew that Celeste didn’t care what people would say when she joined Fairy Tail, but to actually believe in him and everyone else people see as the guild’s weaker members? He didn’t have to actually think on that as the bandit boss began to tower over them.  
  
‘Big talk, girly,’ he says, his face still as smug as before. ‘But it won’t change the fact you lot are gonna be our next victim. But I’m a fair guy; I’ll let you have the first hit before we have our way with you.’  
  
‘Really?’ Celeste said after calming down, obviously confused at such a notion. ‘You’re not gonna gang up on us until I hit you as hard as I can?’  
  
‘Exactly,’ the man replied as he bent over to meet her eyes. ‘I won’t have my men attack until you hit me.’  
  
‘Okay then,’ she said, smirking at the man who really has no idea what he’s getting himself into. ‘Whatever you say.’  
  
With that said, magical power in the form of an ethereal mist surrounded her entire left arm – almost as if she summoned the stars themselves – greatly shocking everyone around her, including the bandit leader who now looks like he made the biggest mistake in his life.  
**‘CELESTIAL DRAGON SHOOTING STAR FIST!!!’**  
  
With a mighty shout, she punched the man right in the middle of his face, sending him flying back to the base for the all his men to see. After a minute of this, everyone looked back at the girl with their own reactions. Dallora continued to look at her friend with starry-eyed admiration. The bandits were frightened over the fact that their boss was taken out by a girl half his size. And Max? He saw something he thought he would never see again. The newest member of Fairy Tail uses a magic he has seen multiple times – by three of the people their guild has lost months ago.  
  
‘No way,’ he whispered in awe. ‘She’s…a Dragon Slayer.’  
  
Straightening up after her punch, Celeste began to show a fanged smile as both of her arms are surrounded by the same magical energy.  
  
‘Alright punks. You better get ready,’ she says as she bangs her fists together, having the magic flare up many feet above her. **‘Cause when I’m done, you’ll all end up seeing stars!’**

_ **TO BE CONTINUED…** _


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Slayers 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste and Dallora return from their first mission and let the guild know about Celeste's magic

This has been the happiest Fairy Tail has been in a long time; someone wanted to join after all this time. Of course, this wasn’t something shared with most people. During the celebration there were a few people who weren’t at the guild at the time – some at home and others out on jobs – and they were a bit skeptical over someone actually joining them. Such was the case with Master Macao’s son, Romeo Conbolt. Having a similar dark purple hair and snake themed shirt like his father, Romeo sat by the bar counter as he overheard people talking about this apparent newcomer.

He was noticed by his father along with Wakaba Mine, Macao’s fellow veteran wizard, drinking buddy, and advisor. The man can be distinguished easily from the rest of the crowd with his light brown pompadour and a pipe in his mouth to help use his Smoke Magic. Seeing Romeo with a frown on his face, the two men walked up to him.

“Hey there, kid. Why so glum?” asks the Smoke Wizard.

“Nothing,” the boy says. “I just don’t see the big deal about us celebrating over one new member.

“The heck are you talking about, kid?” the speed wizard Jet said as his partner, the plant wizard Droy, continued to stuff his face at a nearby table. “After all the people who’ve left and the lack of jobs, I’d say someone who actually still like us is something worth partying over – for crying out loud, Droy! Will ya slow down and save some for the rest of us?”

“Maybe,” Romeo began as Jet wrestled some food out of Droy’s reach. “But it’s not gonna change the fact that we lost too many people.”

This got the two bickering wizards to stop what they’re doing and look down in grief. These two were part of Team Shadow Gear and their leader, Levy McGarden, was among those who were lost at Tenrou. They were devastated when they learnt that they’ll never see her again, Droy especially as he’s constantly seeing eating out of depression.

“True,” Macao agreed with his son as he knelt down to his eye level. “It won’t be the same without Master Makarov, Natsu or anyone else. But if we’re unable to find new wizards to join us, we may have to shut down the guild. For the sake of those we lost and for those who are still here, that’s something we can’t do.”

“How do we know she understands that?” Romeo replied, referring to Celeste. “She’s just gonna be like those that left: she’ll see that we’re nothing without Natsu and the others, and leave.”

Before Macao or Wakaba could say anything, the front entrance bursts open to reveal a wide-grinned Celeste and Dallora, Max not far behind.

“Hello, everyone!” the silver haired girl shouted, getting the attention of everyone inside. “We’re back!”

“And we finished our first ever job!” Dallora added, flying ahead of her friend. This got some of the people applauding, with everyone congratulating them on a job well done.

“Like all the rest, huh?” Droy said to Romeo, who refuses to look at the girl.

“Glad to see you made it in one piece,” Macao said as he walked up to the two. “I hope you two didn’t give Max too much trouble.”

“Actually, he was a lot of help,” Celeste said, looking back at the Sand Wizard as he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. “Especially when we fought the bandits, and we saw him in action. It was amazing, seeing all those bandits flying away from wave after wave of sand.”

“I was amazing?” Max replied, completely dumfounded. “You’re the one who did most of the heavy lifting. What you did was amazing. I honestly didn’t think I would see that type of magic in quite a while.”

This got the attention of some of the other wizards, particularly the Magic Gunners, Alzack Connell & Bisca Mulan. With his spikey hair and poncho, and her long green hair underneath a cowgirl hat, it’s easy for others to see that they have immigrated to Fiore from the west.

“What do you mean?” Alzack asks, his green haired partner not too far behind him. “Is she really a Celestial Spirit Wizard like we thought?”

“I did think those keys looked familiar,” Bisca added on, looking down to Celeste’s belt where the keys are hung.

“Not just that!” Max exclaimed, his excitement at the nostalgic feeling growing back as he remembers the fight against the bandits.

* * *

**Flashback**

Anyone who isn’t a girl or a cat were shocked at what they saw: the bandit leader, a giant of a man, was sent flying by a girl just half his size. And now…she’s smiling at the rest of them.

“Alright punks. You better get ready,” she says as she bangs her fists together, having the magic flare up many feet above her. **“Cause when I’m done, you’ll all end up seeing stars!”**

Snapping out of their stupor, and clearly not thinking things through, the bandits looked towards the wizards and began charging at them, weapons held high. Max, now also paying attention to his surroundings, prepared a ball of sand spinning around in his hand, ready to throw at the men coming his way.

**“Sand Rebellion!”** He shouted as the bandits were blasted away by a blade of sand emerging from the ball, knocking out a good few. Meanwhile, Dallora began flying around the battlefield, gaining the attention of seven men. Chasing the cat, they began bumping into each other, tripping over their unconscious companions.

“C’mon, slowpokes. Catch me if you can!” The cat giggled as she goaded the men to continue following her. They were so mad, they didn’t notice that they were running straight into Celeste, who was ready and waiting with a flurry of punches and kicks imbued with the same celestial energy that took down their leader.

“Nice work, Dallora!” Celeste complimented her flying feline friend. “Now heads up! Looks like the boss is waking up.”

Both Dallora and Max looked in the direction of the bandits’ camp and sure enough, the leader of the group is standing up with a black eye, a bloody nose, and gritting what’s left of his teeth as he looked in the direction of the girl who made a fool out of him. Brandishing what was left of his club, he made an almost beast-like roar and began to run at the wizards, swinging his weapon indiscriminately.

“He’s mad now,” Max said, exhausted from all the fighting.

“Let him be mad,” Celeste replied with a grin on her face. “That means he’ll act like an idiot, making him a perfect target.”

Before Max could say anything, the girl put one foot behind the other, threw her head back and began to inhale. Knowing what’s coming, the man and cat got behind her as she let out a Dragon Slayer special: her breath attack.

**“CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!”**

With that, a beam of celestial energy burst from her mouth, hitting the bandit leader with enough force to spend him flying back to his camp, which then exploded. Watching their base of operations go up in flames, the rest of the bandits surrendered with fear in their eyes directing to what they thought was a weak little girl.

“Well,” she begins. “I’d say that was a job well done.”

“Yay, Celeste! You were amazing!” Dallora exclaimed as she dove into her friend’s arms. As the two celebrating their first job, Max can’t help but stare at this newcomer. Motion sickness, a talking cat, eating what normally can’t be eaten & firing magic from her mouth. There’s no doubt now. Celeste Citedull is indeed…

* * *

“A DRAGON SLAYER!?!?!?”

Hearing Max’s story definitely got the entire guild listening. Anyone who was outside at the time only heard their fellow guild mates shouting, but were brought up to speed when they got inside. This also got Romeo’s attention.

“How come you didn’t tell us you were a Dragon Slayer!?” asks Wakaba, whose pipe dropped from his mouth out of shock.

Celeste and Dallora looked at each other before turning back to the crowd.

“You never asked,” they said, causing the entire guild to drop their jaws in disbelief.

“Now that I think about it,” the telepath Warren Rocko contemplated, rubbing his chin. “We were so excited that someone actually joined us, we didn’t really care what her magic was.”

That got everyone to feel a little embarrassed. Ultimately, it was the Magic Dancer, Vijeeter Ecor, who broke the awkward silence.

“So, anyway,” the tights-clad wizard said. “What kind of Dragon Slayer are you? Were you raised by a dragon like Natsu, or do you have lacrima like Laxus?”

“Actually my magic is a lot different,” Celeste said before putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest with pride. “I am a **Fourth Generation Celestial Dragon Slayer.**

“Fourth Generation?”

“Celestial? Like Celestial Spirits?”

“It’s like a combination of Natsu and Lucy.”

“That’s what I thought,” Max said at that last comment.

“Hold on, everyone. Let us explain,” the girl said, walking over to the big-bellied Picto Wizard, Reedus Jonah. “Hey Reedus, can we borrow a light pen?”

“Oui,” the man said, handing Dallora the air-writing device. The winged cat then flew over to the stage at the back of the hall and got to work, first writing #1 before drawing a dragon throwing a punch with a human mimicking it by its side. Next to it were crude drawings of what appeared to be three of their missing wizards: Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell. All Dragon Slayers.

“Before getting to me, it would be best to get everyone up to speed on the different types – or generations – of Dragon Slayers,” Celeste began. “First Generation Dragon Slayers are those who gain their magic through being taught by dragons. This is where Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy lie.” After that, Dallora wrote #2 while drawing a person with a circle on their torso. Next to that was a picture of the lost Master’s grandson, Laxus Dreyar, along with a criminal named Cobra.

“Second Gen are Dragon Slayers who gain their magic by having a dragon lacrima inserted into their bodies. This is where one would find Laxus, or Cobra of Oracion Seis.”

Mentioning the former got some of them thinking about Master Makarov’s grandson; some wondered where he was, others shuddered at the memory of his attempted takeover of the guild. As they reminisced, Dallora wrote the #3. The illustration underneath it seemed similar to the first one, but with a circle on the person’s torso like the second one. No faces were drawn next to it.

“Then comes the Third Generation,” Celeste began, noticing some confused faces among the crowd. “Yeah, I figured that might be your reactions. Basically, the Third Generation are a combination of the First and Second; they were trained by dragons, but they have an additional boost with a lacrima. I haven’t met any yet, but they might be a hassle if I ever do. Of course, it would be fun to fight a fellow Dragon Slayer.”

She giggled at the thought, which scared some of her guild mates who’s seen two Dragon Slayers fight. Finally, Dallora wrote #4 and underneath that were two people, one smaller than the other, training side by side with Celeste’s face next to it.

“And last but not least, the Fourth Generation, the one I’m a part of,” Celeste concluded with. “As far as I can tell, I’m the only one of its kind. A Dragon Slayer who gained her power from another Dragon Slayer.”

If the guild wasn’t shocked yet, it definitely was now. Not only are there two types of Dragon Slayers outside of the first two generations, there are apparently two Dragon Slayers who wield the same element, one being Celeste’s teacher.

After Celeste cleared away the illustrations and gave everyone time to process what they’ve heard, it was the Seith Wizard, Nab Lasaro, who broke the silence.

“So, what’s Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic like? And who taught you?”

Celeste looked at the man with tribal attire before looking at her Gate Keys. After sighing, she went over to the bar and sat down next to Romeo, who’s been silent since she got back.

“I suppose it might be best to tell you,” she said with less enthusiasm in her voice. “I would tell you eventually; it’s just not something I like to share.”

* * *

_It all starts in Primrose Village. It’s small, peaceful and barely recognizable if it wasn’t for one person: my mother, Izulo Citedull._

As Celeste tales her tales, she remembers the days when she was a child, looking up to her mother. If one would see her today, you could mistake her and Celeste for sisters. With silver hair, a few strands darkened due to age, golden eyes, and clothes similar to Celeste’s, just a skirt longer than Celeste’s. She was smart, beautiful, really strong and one of the greatest Celestial Wizards in the world. Even though they were only Silver Keys, the Spirits she was contracted with were so powerful, that they were the only ones in existence. Some were warriors, others were monsters, but there was one that she was most famous for.  
Out of the numerous keys attached to her mother’s belt, the one that stood out the most was a darker-colored silver key with jagged teeth, covered with small diamonds to make it look like it was covered in stars. 

_ **“Open!” I would hear her shout out, as she used the key to summon the spirit who made her the woman she was. “Gate of the Dragon! Draco!”** _

* * *

“Gate of the Dragon!?” the bespectacled Wood Wizard, Laki Olietta repeated. “Do you mean to tell us that your mom got her Dragon Slayer Magic…from a Celestial Spirit!?

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you,” Celeste calmly answered as she remembered the being she saw as a grandfather.

“That doesn’t sound right,” Romeo countered, finally speaking after being quiet all this time. “How can a Celestial Spirit teach someone magic that can kill them? Aren’t they supposed to be immortal?”

“Also,” Kinana added. “Wouldn’t there be word about a woman who can summon a dragon, even if it is a Spirit?”

“Well for starters, I never really got how the magic could be taught,” Celeste answered, shrugging in equal confusion. “I think the reason Grandpa taught my mom wasn’t to kill him, but so she can fight back if her other spirits are too tired. As for the whole dragon thing, Grandpa can shapeshift; he looks like some old guy whenever he’s summoned so that way, people will just assume that ‘the Dragon’ is just a title. Also, when transformed, Grandpa’s power is lowered greatly, making it seem like he was an average Spirit, and no one would know what he was.”

“Even if he held back, you gotta admit,” Wakaba said. “Having a dragon by your side should make fights pretty easy.”

Everyone agreed with the smoking veteran, but Celeste looked to Dallora for a moment before addressing the guild.

“It would make things easier, if it weren’t for something else that my mom told me about.”

* * *

_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN’T GONNA HELP ME IN A FIGHT!?” She shouted at the Spirit._

_The old man in front of her looked human, but his eyes were like a dragon’s, and his long hair, as silver as hers and mine, was flowing freely despite no strong gusts of wind. He wore blue robes of Celestial fabric, covered with star-like sequins and wrapped with a golden sash around his waist. He may have looked human, but Draco was anything but._

_“It’s exactly as I said, ‘master’”, he spoke to my mother with an echo in his voice, though the last word may have been sarcastic. “Like my fellow dragons, my true power is far too great to be left out in the open. You may have found my key, but the power of the Celestial Dragon is not something to be fought in human battle.”_

_Needless to say, my mom was pretty upset over that._

_“Well then if you won’t fight, what will you do?” She asked as she threw her arms up in exasperation._

_There was a few seconds of silence as Grandpa thought of something, before finally saying…”Teach you. I can not use my magic without exposing my true power, but that doesn’t mean I can not teach you my magic. Make a contract with me and you won’t just be my master; you will be my student in the art of Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic.”_

_And so, she agreed to his proposal. Through his teachings, my mom became one of the most powerful fighters in Fiore. As a Celestial Dragon Slayer, she can create Celestial energy, similar to what Spirits and stars give off, and can eat Celestial energy to power up. Combined with her other Celestial Spirits, she became one of the most powerful S-Class wizards in her guild. Don’t ask me which one though; for some reason she didn’t tell me much about guild-life, not even the name of it._

_Eventually, she settled down in Primrose Village, got married and had me. And being a part of that family was amazing; my dad was always fun to be around, Draco was a cool grandpa, all the other spirits were like my aunts and uncles, and my mom was pretty much one of my best friends._

* * *

The guild noticed how peaceful their new recruit was. Her eyes half-closed, a small smile on her lips; this was way different to the hyperactive girl who partied with them a few days ago. It’s clear that thinking of her family makes her happy, but there was something off.

“One thing I wanna know,” Droy said after finishing another plate of food. “Did Draco ever disappear like all the other dragons? Specifically on the 7th of July in the year 777?”

With her smile gone and eyes wide open, Celeste looked at the plant wizard before looking at the rest of the guild and sure enough, they were wondering the same thing as Droy. She didn’t know what to be more surprised at: that all the dragons in the world disappeared on the same day, or that it apparently happened during _that_ day.

“N-not exactly,” She stuttered out, trembling a bit. “I’m not too comfortable with what comes next and after Tenrou…I don’t wanna make you feel bad. Can we just leave it for another time?”

While some were curious as to what exactly happened, other wizards got a vague understanding of what happened.

“You don’t have to worry, Celeste,” Macao reassured her. “You don’t have to tell us everything if you don’t feel like it, nor do you have to worry about our feelings. Aside from Tenrou, there’s a bit of tragedy in all our pasts, some even leading to us coming here. But we get through them by sticking together, and that’s what being in a guild is all about. When one cries, we all cry. When one laughs, we all laugh. When one falls, we help them stand up.” He walked up to her and put his hand on here shoulder saying, “Whatever has happened to you, we promise that we will help you.”

With that, whatever worry Celeste had washed away as she saw that everyone agreed with their Master. She was only here for a few days and even without knowing what happened. They were still willing to help.

“Heh,” she chuckled, with a few tears emerging from her eyes, as Celeste flew up to be held in her arms. “You guys really know how to get a girl so emotional, huh?”

A few laughs came here and there from the guild as Dallora wiped away her friend’s tears.

“Thank you, Master,” the cat said in place of the Dragon Slayer. “We promise to let you know what happened soon, maybe when the others get here.”

“Er, not sure what you mean by others,” a confused Wakaba pointed out. “But it looks like the entire guild is here.”

“Oh, that’s not what she meant,” Celeste said before her eyes widened in realization. “Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!”

She began rummaging through her bag before bringing out a lacrima crystal, large enough to fit in the palm of her hand, which was made to record and transmit whatever it sees. She then walked over to Kinana and asked to her to hold onto it.

“Just hit record when I say so,” she said before walking far enough for her and Dallora to be fully seen in the crystal. With a deep breath, she gave the bartender the signal, “Okay…3…2…1…Go!

And with a push of a button, the lacrima began to record what it sees.

“Hello, everyone!” she shouted at the top of her lungs. “Celeste Citedull here, proudly announcing her arrival and joining of the Fairy Tail guild!”

“And Dallora, also of the Fairy Tail guild!” Dallora shouted at roughly the same volume, before the two of them spoke in tandem.

“We can’t wait to see how many of you will join us for high adventure…”

“Treasure hunting…”

“Bandit busting…”

“Monster mashing…”

“With old friends and new…”

“But bad guys beware…”

And then at the same time, **“Cause when we’re done with you, you’ll end up seeing stars”!** They then finished off with Celeste lighting her pumped up fist with Celestial energy, making it shine as if it was a star glittering in the night, her guilds mates being in awe and the amount of magical energy coming off of her. “Okay, you can turn it off, Kinana.”

With both lacrima and magic turned off, Celeste put the crystal away before Max could come up to her to ask her something. “’You’ll end up seeing stars?’ Is that something like a catchphrase?”

“Hmm,” she thought about it with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and head tilted to the side. “Maybe. I mean, didn’t Natsu always say that he’s got a fire in his belly?”

“Heh. Yeah, he said that a lot,” Master Macao chuckled slightly, remembering his fellow, albeit younger, fire wizard. “But what was that about? And what did you mean by ‘how many will join?’

“Oh, well that’s easy,” she said with her eyes still sparkling from the recording. “Years before Dallora and I set off, a few friends of ours back in Primrose joined us in our training. We all decided that when we finished training at home, we would all go off at random times to do more training on the road, a couple of sparring matches, some unpaid labor, all kinds of stuff.”

“Originally, we were all gonna meet up here at Fairy Tail,” Dallora added. “But after hearing what happened with Oracion Seis, we decided that we choose between the three guilds that took them down, meaning that some of our friends may also join Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus. Counting the two of us, eight wizards have chosen to work for a guild, and some may come here.”

If there was anyone not paying attention, they definitely are now. Not only did they get two new members, but they may get even more down the line.

“In fact,” Celeste begins to say in confidence. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re on their way to Magnolia as we speak.”

* * *

“So, this is Margaret Town?” A green hooded figure asks himself, sitting on a tree branch high enough to look at the town separated by a river. “Looks peaceful enough.” With that, he stood up from his branch. Taking a bow from his back, he aimed and fired an arrow at the ground below and, with a shine of magic, a rope appeared from the arrow’s feathers and attached itself to the tree.

“Alright Lamia Scale”, says the Magic Archer, Hutsud Feather as he jumps on the rope and slides down to the ground. “Let the hunt begin!”

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I decided to switch from third to first person POV when doing flashbacks. Let me know how that was and I’ll see what I can do next time. Next chapter, we’re gonna move away from Fairy Tail for a bit to focus on Lamia Scale.


End file.
